


Knight in Shining Monster

by Ellie_S219



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: AU where Garth still becomes a werewolf but doesn't get married and dies shortly after Taxi Driver.





	Knight in Shining Monster

Benny had been wandering around Purgatory looking for a fight when he saw a small man who had climbed a tree and stayed there.

“Anybody who knew Dean-o? Hello! Help me!” He was yelling down, his voice slightly muffled by his hat that’d fallen over his face.

Benny looked around to see if anybody was nearby, seeing no one he walked towards the tree and yelled up, “Hello, and who might you be?”

“Are you one of Dean’s friends?”

Benny looked around again and asked, “This is Purgatory brother, what makes you think this was a place to make friends?”

Garth had started climbing down a little and said, “Well, he’s Dean. He might not look it but he’s a real teddy bear once you get to know him. He could make friends anywhere. You one of ‘em?”

“Yeah, I’m his vampirate buddy, you need any help getting down?”

“No, I just wanted somebody to talk to.” Garth said finally hopping down from the tree.

“You sure about that? That seems like a lot of work to go through for a chat.”

Garth shrugged and fixed his hat, “Well, I really just wanted somebody to help me not get stabbed every five seconds, but you seem real big and scary so I doubt that I really needed to say anything ‘bout it. The name’s Garth Fitzgerald IV.”

“Benny, it’s nice meeting you Garth, what’s your story?”

“Um, I kinda got turned into a werewolf and got killed by one of my old hunter buddies that turned against me.” Garth said brushing dirt off of his clothes. 

Benny stepped over and helped him fix his jacket when he saw some people walking up to them. He held on to the front of Garth’s jacket and asked very quietly, “You good to run?”

Garth held his breath for a second before shaking his head, “I think I broke my foot when I jumped down from the tree.” 

“Alright.” Benny said before lifting Garth up and carrying him as he ran out of sight from the monsters behind them.

Garth yelped when Benny picked him up and said, “Holy shit you’re strong and cute.”

When Benny finally set Garth back down his face went red and he added, “I’ll just go bug somebody else to help me not die. Have a nice day, sorry for bothering you.” He said before trying to limp off on his broken foot.

Benny shook his head and smiled, “Is it a new requirement for you hunters to like your knights in shining monsters or is it just you and Dean?” When Garth didn’t stop walking away he added, “Am I gonna have to go over there and pick you up again?” 

Instead of receiving an answer Benny heard a quiet, “Ow.” as he saw Garth trip over a branch.

Benny walked over to help him up saying, “Alright, unaware-wolf, let’s go fix your damn foot.” He picked Garth up again but quickly put him back down for a second when he realized he was shaking. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the werewolf and started carrying him again. 

“Where are we going?”

“What, you really think I’ve been here for 50 years without finding a place to hide when I get tired?”

Garth shrugged and smiled, “Well I’d hate to break it to you but as much as I’d like an older man I don’t think silver’s gonna be in my favor right now.”

“Alright, I think you’re safe as long as I don’t impale you. Guess the main event after we get you healed up if gonna be reversed, but whatever means you’re safe with me.” Benny said ducking behind some rocks that led to a small cavern. 

Garth’s face went red at Benny’s last comment but he smiled and said, “Well, as long as my knight in shining monster is here to protect me I’m for whatever.” 

Garth tried to lean in to kiss Benny, but Benny leaned back and smiled. “Alright Moon Moon, our first priority is taking care of that foot. We’ve got plenty of time for everything else once you’re all patched up.”


End file.
